Light at the Beginning
by Wilona Riva
Summary: Ariel has much to learn about the human world and uses nursery rhymes to help her.
1. Only Silver

Light at the Beginning

By: Wilona Riva

Disclaimer: I don't own TLM or the nursery rhyme.

* * *

**Only Silver**

* * *

"It's silver," Ariel murmured, staring at the water droplets on the glass.

"It's water, Ariel," Eric explained, wrapping his arms around the former mermaid.

"It's came from up there," she said, eyes clad on the thunderclouds passing through. "Water falls from the sky."

"Yes, it does, honey," Eric whispered in her ear. "When I was little, we even had a rhyme we used to chant."

"Us too," Ariel admitted, blushing a bit.

"You first," Eric teased.

Ariel recited from memory:

_"Great star, shining above,_

_Let the currents move pass our homes;_

_Strengthen our hearts to endure the tides_

_Till the great whales glide on home."_

"Sounds more like a prayer than a child's nursery rhyme," Eric told her.

Eric's words stung Ariel more than he knew. "My mother taught me those words just before she died," Ariel told him angrily.

"I'm sorry," Eric apologized.

"So what's your rhyme, Eric?" Ariel asked him.

Eric laughed. "Let's see if I remember how it goes..."

**"Rain, rain, go away,**

**Come again another day,**

**Little Johnny wants to play;**

**Rain, rain, go to Spain,**

**Never show your face again."**

"That's awful, Eric, though I have to admit, I am confused by something," Ariel said.

"And what confuses you anew, my little sea maid?" Eric teased.

"Is your name really Johnny or Eric? Where's Spain? And that's an awful thing to say to water falling from the sky. It can't help doing what it was created to do."

Eric laughed. "Ariel, that's more than a few somethings!"

Ariel folded her arms. "Well, start with the first question, human."

"As you wish, mermaid," her husband retorted, grinning cheekily at her.


	2. Red Sky

Light at the Beginning

By: Wilona Riva

Disclaimer: I don't own TLM or the nursery rhyme.

* * *

**Red Sky**

* * *

"Eric, what's this?" Ariel asked, picking up book with strange symbols. The human language was so complicated compared to simple Atlantican.

"I'm sorry, Ariel," Eric apologized. "I forgot you're still learning our language. This is a book of fairy tales by Hans Christian Andersen."

"Who is he?" she asked him, brushing a strand of carmine hair out of her eyes.

"Well," Eric began, "It was rumored that when he went under the sea in a submersible, his ship almost sprung a leak. A mermaid and some crabs saved him, according to the account."

Ariel twitched slightly. "Was it a real story?" she asked.

Eric shook his head. "I don't know for certain, Ariel, but I've invited him here for a few weeks. Maybe he'll tell you the tale."

Ariel smiled. "I'd like that."

Another book caught her eye. This one had a bird on it with a blue sunbonnet on, and children sitting in a semi-circle around her. "This is a weird looking one," she said.

Eric grinned. "This is a book of Mother Goose nursery rhymes. Whimsical nonsense for children. Would you like me to read you one?"

Ariel nodded eagerly. "Oh would you, please?"

Eric laughed. "Okay," he said, flipping through the pages until he found one she'd like.

**Red sky at night,**

**Sailor's delight;**

**Red sky at morning,**

**Sailor's warning.**

"What's it mean, Eric?" Ariel asked, frowning in confusion. "It has something to do with the sea, that much I do understand."

"It's really more on how to predict weather conditions, while at sea," Eric explained.

"Oh," his wife murmured. Then her face brightened at she saw another interesting tome.

The shopkeeper smiled at he busied himself dusting a few shelves. With the prince's curious wife, they would probably be here another hour or so. The girl was full of bubbling energy and joy. Rumored to be a mermaid, he could tell she had a mind like a sponge, soaking up everything in sight.

"Hey, Eric..."


	3. That's the Time

Light at the Beginning

By: Wilona Riva

Disclaimer: I don't own TLM or the nursery rhyme.

* * *

**That's the Time**

* * *

Melody scrunched up her nose in disgust. "I'm never going to remember how many days are in each month!" she wailed, throwing the pencil she was writing with at the door.

"Well, there's no need to recreate flying projectiles," her father joked, entering the room.

"Eric!" Ariel admonished, as her husband handed their daughter back her writing implement.

"Just joking," he said, hands held up in a gesture of peace. "Maybe a mnemonic device would help her."

Ariel's cerulean eyes lit up. "That's a wonderful idea, Eric!" she exclaimed, pecking him on the cheek.

Daughter and Husband stared at each other and then at the door Ariel had vanished through.

Melody shook her head. She loved her mother dearly, but she could be awfully naive and childish at times. She loved learning things with her mother; especially, since they were on Oceanic Studies. Her mother often got into heated debates with the tutor over whether merpeople really existed and other things about the sea that _humans_ were wrong about.

"Dad, why does Mom emphasize the word "humans" a lot? It's like she doesn't consider herself one at times," Melody said.

"She's a mermaid at heart," her father replied, just as her mother returned with a small green book. "And speaking of which, here she is."

Ariel laughed. "Here, Melody, this might help you out a bit."

"Nursery rhymes? But, Mom, I'm too old for kiddie things!"

"Nonsense, darling, you're eight going on nine almost," Ariel smiled down at the girl. "Your father buys me a new edition every year on our anniversary."

Eric smiled at the memory. "So what rhyme did you find helpful for our sea urchin?" he asked.

Ariel opened the book and pointed to a beautiful woodcut engraving of a calendar, depicting twelve men, ranging from old to young. Underneath them, the caption read: The Twelve Months. A beautiful calligraphic poem underneath read:

**Thirty days hath September,  
April, June and November;  
February has twenty eight alone  
All the rest have thirty-one  
Except in Leap Year, that's the time  
When February's Days are twenty-nine.**

"Thanks, Mom!" Melody exclaimed. "This'll make it easier to remember now."

Ariel beamed down at her daughter and then gazed sadly out at the sea, barely visible from Melody's turret window. "Oh, if only you could see her grow up, Daddy."

"Huh?" Melody asked, a bit confused by her mother's sudden mood change.

"Just wishing your grandfather were here to see how much you've grown up," she replied, ruffling Melody's jet black hair, while exchanging knowing looks with Eric.

A Jamaican crab, hidden beneath the parchement on Melody's dresser sighed. "He'd be proud, child. Your fadder be proud."


End file.
